The present invention relates to a deposition apparatus for spreading, in a uniform thickness, a highly viscous fluid over a wide area with, for example, a fluid deposition head and a profile-following mechanism or device suitable for the deposition apparatus, the apparatus including a workpiece-contacting portion which changes its posture while following workpiece contact.